


饺子

by ENER01



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENER01/pseuds/ENER01
Summary: 嘉宜 双性 嫂子文学 ooc dirty talk
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 13





	饺子

饺子

第一次见段宜恩是在他和哥哥的婚宴上，那天的晚宴他没吃，临时有一台手术把他叫回了医院里，于是也只有早上匆匆的一瞥。  
一瞥其实也够了。他们婚礼时穿的那套白色西装很简洁，反倒更能衬托人，白肤红唇乌发和清澈的眼，莫名地让他想起前女友第一次看见自己穿白大褂时跟他说的那句话。  
除却君身三尺雪，天下谁人配白衣？

再下一次见面就是在公司里了。  
他同父异母的哥哥在公司年检的前一周神色尴尬地来找他，原来是想通过自己找熟识的医生悄悄地到生殖科做检查。王嘉尔那天去公司就是专门给他哥送报告的，结果撞上例会，哥哥又叮嘱自己一定要亲手交给他，王嘉尔也就耐着性子在休息室里等着。  
中途他去茶水间想要倒杯水，就遇见了同在茶水间的段宜恩。  
“嫂子好。”王嘉尔愣了一瞬，而后淡淡地开口向他点了点头。段宜恩也愣了一下，不过好歹还记得这是自己的小叔子，也打了个招呼。王嘉尔拿了个杯子去接水，背对着段宜恩的时候腰侧被什么柔软弹性的东西蹭了一下，他回头时段宜恩刚刚站稳，转过身来红着耳尖跟他讲对不起。  
王嘉尔上下打量着他，笑了一下，说没关系，嫂子以后记得小心点。然后就拿着杯子出了门。

例会的时间向来不定，王嘉尔在休息室里坐到杯子里的水都凉了还没有结束，他干脆进了里间到床上睡觉。昨天那台手术做到凌晨两点，今天好不容易轮休半天，还要给性无能的哥哥送检查报告，在这里被晾了大半个小时，他当然也不跟王嘉豪客气，在休息室里睡下了。

几乎是有人进门的时候王嘉尔就醒了，他埋在被窝里皱着眉不愿意睁开眼，隐隐约约听见衣物摩挲的声响。  
然后身边的床褥一沉，有人爬上了床。王嘉尔几乎是和那人同时弹起来，他看着身侧裸着上身的段宜恩拧起了眉，刚睡醒的嗓音低沉沙哑，透着浓浓的不耐：“原来嫂子有爬小叔子床的爱好？”  
段宜恩连脖子都红了，摆着手说不是的对不起，我不知道你在这里…然后跳下床跑到柜子前捞起自己不知道为什么打湿了的衣服匆匆穿上，又说了一遍对不起才关好门出去。  
王嘉尔盯着关上的大门看了半晌，又躺回了被窝里，翻了个身，呼吸间是段宜恩身上浅淡的香水味。

段宜恩也很冤。  
他只是去公司处理王氏跟段氏合作的相关文件，起得太早想去茶水间泡杯咖啡，结果遇上了王嘉尔。遇上也就算了，自己踮着脚在高橱柜里找咖啡豆的时候还没站稳，撞到了别人，只是撞到就算了，忙完去了趟洗手间，洗手的时候坏掉的水龙头哗啦啦地溅了他一身，他一边抱怨保洁阿姨没有及时换新的水龙头，一边想着先去休息室把衣服脱了晾晾，大冷天的总不能穿着湿衣服啊。  
总裁办公室旁边的休息室除了王嘉豪也没有人敢进去了，那个老男人又不敢碰自己，干脆在里面睡会儿好啦，段宜恩这么想着。  
但他万万没想到自己的小叔子会在里面睡觉。于是误打误撞一波三折地，段宜恩就成了勾引小叔子的骚货。  
不过他唯一承认的是，那天在餐桌下蹭王嘉尔的腿，确实是他故意的。

公立医院全年无休，王嘉尔的排班休到大年初三就回去值班了。  
大过年的其实来外科看诊的人也不多，王嘉尔在午休时间里整理了下病历，就有小护士过来敲门说王医生有人找。

“我来拿你哥的体检单。”段宜恩裹了一件长到脚踝的黑色羽绒服，小巧的下巴掩在浅灰色的围巾里，讲话时清亮的眼睛盯着王嘉尔看。  
王嘉尔工作的时候会戴眼镜，细边的眼睛让他看起来更加地难以捉摸。他抿着唇看着站在他面前的人，在对方脑袋越垂越低的时候笑了起来：“我哥的体检单在公司员工年检结果出来之后就一起送去公司了，嫂子不知道吗？”  
他站起身撑着桌子凑到段宜恩面前，开口时语气暧昧：“还是说嫂子不是来拿体检单的，是来找操的？”

段宜恩被压在病床上狠狠的亲，羽绒服早就掉在了地上，裤子也被扒掉。王嘉尔温暖干燥的手伸进他腿间揉搓闭合的两片花瓣，段宜恩压抑不住的呻吟全都被他吞进肚子里。  
“尝尝吗，嫂子？”那道细缝被他玩得出水，王嘉尔抽出湿漉漉的手指塞到段宜恩嘴里，被对方抓住了手腕一根根地舔了个遍。  
王嘉尔看得血气上涌，几乎立刻就要把阴茎塞进流着水的小嘴里。段宜恩却立刻夹紧了腿，抓着王嘉尔的手臂说套，戴套。  
“在羽绒服口袋里，我带了。”段宜恩红着脸讲，王嘉尔弯腰捞起他的羽绒在口袋里摸出了一个避孕套，扬着眉说嫂子，你真的是来找操的？  
段宜恩抬腿夹着他的腰对他笑，说是啊，我想被小叔操死在床上呢。  
“嫂子又发骚了吗？”王嘉尔戴好了套就插进水淋淋的蜜穴里，听着段宜恩舒爽的淫叫狠狠地拍了一下他的屁股，对方呻吟里就带了哭腔，软弹臀瓣翻起一小片肉浪。  
“呜…”段宜恩扒着王嘉尔的肩膀被他圈在怀里，体内的阴茎因为坐位的进得更深，几乎次次顶到花心。他听了王嘉尔的话以后抱紧了对方的脖子，在他的狂插猛干里呜呜地叫着，半天才断续地讲是呢，只有小叔的大肉棒能治好嫂子的骚穴。  
“骚货，再叫大声点。”王嘉尔被他的话激得性器肿胀了一圈，掐着段宜恩白嫩的臀肉把他按死在自己性器上。  
“唔嗯…啊…”段宜恩抱着王嘉尔的脖子，靠在他肩窝里大口地喘气，被捏着后颈抬头跟他接吻。  
唇分时段宜恩的嘴被咬得很红，他迷茫地看着王嘉尔近在咫尺的脸，然后被放倒在病床上，王嘉尔抬着他的大腿把自己挤进更深的地方，身下的人就发出猫似的哭叫。他看着段宜恩浸在情欲里分外艳丽的脸压低了身子：“嫂子对每个人都这么骚吗？”  
“哈啊…不…”段宜恩性器翘着在王嘉尔的腹肌上蹭，听见对方的话时下意识的反驳又被王嘉尔狠力顶碎，段宜恩揪住王嘉尔撑在颈侧的手抬起雾蒙蒙的眼看他，唇瓣开合间露出软红的舌：“不是的…呜…我…啊…我只给你玩…”  
“是吗？嫂子这么骚，才第三次见面就跟我上床了，看起来可不像会守身如玉的人呢。”王嘉尔低头含住他的耳垂轻轻摩挲，身下的人就抖着发不出一个完整的音节，但他还是抱住王嘉尔的背用带了哭腔的声音说那我也只是嘉嘉的小骚货。  
“呜…快，快点…”段宜恩环着王嘉尔的脖子，眼泪又开始我下掉，“我快…啊…快到了…”  
“嗯。”王嘉尔抬头捏着他的下巴，眼神柔和：“刚刚叫我什么？再叫一遍。”  
“嘉嘉…嘉嘉…呜快操操我…我啊哈…”段宜恩的呻吟被悉数堵在嘴里，王嘉尔含着他微肿的唇瓣温柔地吮吸，舌尖扫过整齐齿列又探进更温热的内里。他伸出手抚慰抵在自己小腹上的性器，在感受到对方阴道抽搐着喷出液体时深深抽插了几下，跟手里的性器一起泄了出来。

王嘉尔抽出来的时候段宜恩还是迷茫的，躺在病床上直直地盯着天花板，眼神失了焦，直到王嘉尔把他拉到怀里，抽了旁边小柜子上的纸巾给他擦拭的时候打野才回过神来，抱着王嘉尔的脖子一下下地亲他抿起的唇。  
“嫂子，这里可没有第二个避孕套。”王嘉尔把用完的纸巾团成团，投进垃圾桶里之后看着段宜恩笑。怀里的人也笑，却安分了下来。他把人放在床上，自己原本穿的白大褂和衬衣垫在床单上早就乱七八糟了，不过也多亏了这两件衣服，床单上没有沾到什么奇怪的液体。  
王嘉尔穿上裤子走到外面的大柜子前取了件备用的衬衣，刚穿进一只袖子就看见段宜恩还一丝不挂地坐在床上看他。他皱着眉走过去，拿了他的衣服递过去：“诊室里暖气不够，刚出了汗，你也不怕着凉。”  
段宜恩看着他走过来，两片衣襟间露出的漂亮肌肉线条和自己抓过的痕迹几乎立刻就让他出水。他没接王嘉尔递过来的衣服，反而环住他的腰，脸颊在他腹肌上蹭：“我想跟你再来一次。”王嘉尔呼吸一顿，推开他的时候说午休时间快结束了，先把衣服穿上。  
“你帮我穿。”段宜恩笑嘻嘻地看着他，脸颊上还有未退的红潮。“得寸进尺。”王嘉尔在他脸上掐了一下，眼底却带着笑。  
于是王嘉尔像保姆一样一件件地给段宜恩穿衣服，拿起那条休闲裤的时候从口袋里掉出来一个小盒子，王嘉尔弯腰捡起来，段宜恩脸倏地更红了。  
王嘉尔看着那个跳蛋哑然，最后看着段宜恩笑起来：“原来嫂子还准备了这个？”段宜恩低着头支支吾吾，王嘉尔拆了包装，蹲下身的时候笑着说既然是嫂子的一片心意，那就不要浪费了。然后扯开内裤把那颗粉红色的小玩意塞进刚刚被使用完还充血肿胀着的小嘴里。  
段宜恩也没挣扎，只是紧紧地揪着王嘉尔的衣袖。王嘉尔随手把遥控器揣进衬衣口袋里，再给段宜恩套上裤子裹好羽绒。

“我今天值白班。”王嘉尔扣着扣子，“等我下班，带你回家。”  
段宜恩愣了一下，神情有些犹豫：“不行吧…”  
“有什么不行的？”王嘉尔转过来面对着他笑，“嫂子，你敢带着跳蛋和套来医院找我，不敢跟我回家？”  
段宜恩在他迫人的眸光里慢慢地低了头，红着耳尖说好。  
“你在旁边的公共休息室等我，我下班就带你走。”王嘉尔带着段宜恩进了休息室，说完这句话就转身出了门，关上门之后坏心地打开了口袋里的遥控器。

下午开诊半小时之后，段宜恩软着腿进了王嘉尔的诊室，满面熏红地求他带自己回家。  
王医生勾着唇笑了，迅速找人调了班，然后在春节上班的第一天光荣早退。


End file.
